Dark
by Shadows Curse
Summary: this is just a quick one shot i fixed with harry being on the dark side and killing everyone on the light cept twins bill and charlie no pairings


He was he yet not, he was what they wanted him to be, he smiled for them, laughed, and saved the damsel in distress. It was his job to save everyone after all, it was his job to kill him, his job to use his name for them to do what they please and get nothing in return. It was like this his first year when he saved the sorcerer stone with his 'friends' Hermione and Ron, see he knows there not his friend, he knows there just there to keep an eye on him and report to Dumbledore like the good little pets they are. Or second year with the Chamber of Secrets when he went to go save Ginny from the basilisk and Tom. If only he hadn't been so ignorant at the time, if only he had known the truth before he risked his life to save her, he should have left her to rot in the chamber. The only person he would never forget saving would be his godfather Sirius in third year, but really what was the point no one ever found out he was was framed by Peter. He had to live the remainder of his life in hiding and even then it was only two years before he died. Or with his fourth year and that damn Goblet of Fire even then Dumbledore didn't give a damn about him that his life was at risk and everything that resulted from that leaving him in the damn tournament.

That was the year Voldemort came back.

It wasn't till fifth year, the Order of the Phoenix and Sirius being killed that everything started falling into place. That he overheard the conversation between Dumbledore. Hermione and Ron and the fact that he was just a pawn to them that they were moving to the right places. They made him into something the he wasn't, they lied to him deceived him. But no more, Sirius being killed was the last straw, Sirius being killed was what made him realize that everything he knew was a lie, and the only people who told him what they really wanted and expected of him were either dead, assholes, or supposedly the 'dark side'. He would have joined them if they had asked; in fact when they did ask he joined.

He joined in a heartbeat.

Or with his sixth year when Dumbledore expected him to listen to him to join his little army fall in line like the good little 'pet' he 'was'. But boy was he wrong after all he did enjoy killing him and the look on Severus face when he saw priceless, but he had to keep the act he had to convince him that he regretted it that it was all part of Dumbledore's plan after all. He had to pretend to grieve when on the inside he couldn't be happier. He just wanted the wand though after all he already had the cloak and stone both from the old man what's one more.

Really it was just an upside that Dumbledore told him about the horcrux and everything he knew about them before his death, after all Tom needed to live and he wouldn't have been able to figure out how close he had come to being killed if it wasn't for him and the old man's blind faith that he was light. It was fun while it lasted messing with them that is, but when the orders were given to attack he dropped all masks and pretense and let his true colors show for the first time not needing to worry about getting caught, and the wait was so worth it.

He rather enjoyed watching the light realize just how doomed they really were.

He was finally able to set his plan into motion, and so he did, he killed them slowly the Weasleys and that mudblood Granger that is. He's quite happy with the results, and that he was able to get the twins, Charlie and Bill on his side, he would have regretted killing them especially after all the help they provided.

He watched the rest of them go down one by one at the hands of Voldemort and the death eaters. But even now he can't help but wonder what could have been, if they had told him the truth maybe he really would have been on the light side. Maybe the light would have stood a chance maybe he wouldn't be surrounded by their bodies with no hint of remorse, or regret on his face, but a small smile. Maybe just maybe they would still be alive and he Harry James Potter would have had a life filled with fun.

_When I get bored I write and I know I should be typing up the next chapter to falling and posting it but I just got bored and after rereading this I really had to fix it up so here's the new version and I'm deleting the last one so yeah hope you enjoy I am definitely going to be posting the next chapter to falling sometime next month after the fifth though that's when I'm going to be able to get access to a computer on a daily basis again _

_**Revised: November 20, 2013**_


End file.
